My Life Turned Upside Down
by Christina-May Clearwater
Summary: Rosalinda May Lahote is known as Paul's little sister. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Seth Clearwater, and vice versa. So why did he leave her and her friends for Sam Uley's group? Why did her brother leave her? What happened to her loved ones?
1. Green Light

"Rose! Come on we're gonna be late!" Paul called from downstairs.

Yup. My older brother is the Hot-headed buff Paul Lahote. He is known as a member of Sam Uley's "Gang" and to be taking steroids. But I don't believe any of those stupid rumors. His group consisted of Him, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black. They are all known as "The Hall Monitors on Steroids" at our school.

I don't know what happenned to my brother. One day he just got really angry over my mom telling him shirt had a stain. At that time, I was just sitting on the couch watching their argument. Paul started to literally shake as if he were vibrating, startling both me and my mom.

But when I looked atmy mom she had been calm, like she knew what was happening, and just pushed him out the door and called Sam Uley. That was the last time I had seen my brother in 3 weeks. I was devestated when he came home and completely ignored me.

Well anyways, my name is Rosalinda May Lahote. I am full blooded Quileute but my skin tone is different. While others skin are a tan copper color, mine is a light copper. I'm not as tan but not pale either. So i'm basically stuck in the middle. My eyes are a dark brown color and shaped like almonds. My black hair goes down to my waist and is a v-cut. I have (not to be conceted) a perfect body. I have enough boobs and butt with perfect curves. I am a Sophmore and am attending La Push High on the Rez.

"Rosalinda May Lahote! Get down here now or else i'm leaving you!" Paul screamed.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking away from him. We jumped into his car and drove to school. Halfway to school I had put on my earbuds and clicked play on my i-pod. The first song to play was me and Paul's song that we would always sing along to when we were younger. It was "Green Light" by John Legend. I looked out the window so he wuldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

_Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
(Let's go)  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_  
I remember when me and Paul were younger and heard this song for the first time. Me only being six and him being seven. I couldn't dance and just sat down, but he had grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He taught me how to dance to the beat and rhythm._  
I see you move  
I'm checking your smile  
Working your back like it's going out of style  
Shake just a little bit faster  
Shake just a little now girl  
Dying to meet you  
So let's mess around  
I've got an obsession of us getting down  
Come just a little bit closer  
I just need permission so_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Give me the green light_  
_Give me just one night_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_We can go all night_  
_Give me the green light_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_A 1, 2, 3 green light_  
_But if its what it seems like_  
_The way you moving baby_  
_Lets me know that's gonna be right_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_A 1, 2, 3 red light_  
_I wanna see what your beds like_  
_But if I be your buddy_  
_Help you study_  
_Gets your head right_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_

I remember when things were stil normal and he was still my brother. It was about three months ago when we heard this song on the radio. He turned the volume up and started dancing. I laughed and joined him, both of us singing along and laughing hysterically. When the song finished, we were still laughing and sat down. That night we ended up watching a movie with me falling asleep in his protective arms. That was the last time I saw my brother before he turned into a completely different person._  
[John Legend]  
Do I have a girlfriend  
Technically no  
If you be my girlfriend  
Then I'll make it so  
You'll be my only true lover  
No competition no other (no other)  
Baby is just the thrill of the chase  
But I've got a feeling that I'm winning this race!  
Baby I'm gettin much closer  
I just need permission so_

_[John Legend:]_  
_Give me the greenlight..._  
_Give me just one night._  
_I'm ready to go right now!_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_We can go all night_  
_Give me the greenlight_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_

_[Chorus]_

_[Andre 3000]_  
_So I went hard_  
_Like Medusa staring at me_  
_I told her let's go_  
_Let's blow this lane N... factory_  
_She said what kind of girl_  
_Do you think that I are_  
_The kind that you meet at a bar_  
_You think you can get_  
_What ever you want 'cause you some kind of star_  
_No I'm a comet I just want you women_  
_Hey if I were you_  
_It would be me that I go home with, 3_  
_The one and only_  
_One thing you ain't considered_  
_I heard you when you told your girl_  
_"Oh, he can get it"_  
_Admit it, you did it_  
_Let's hop a cab and split it_  
_I'm kidding we both going to where you living_  
_I got you giggling like a pigglet_  
_O that's the ticket_  
_I hope you more like_  
_Anita Baker than Robin Givens_  
_No I don't know that lady so let me quit it_  
_I'm just style-freeing, free-styling_  
_Which is what I seldom do_  
_This what I'm telling you_  
_To the bed I'm nailing you_  
_Like i been locked up for two years and they just lettin me loose_

_Give me the green light_  
_Give me just one night_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_[Andre 3000 sings during chorus:]_  
_You got you one legend_  
_Sometimes you gotta step from behind the piano_  
_And let em know what's going on_  
_Even stevie wonder got down sometimes_  
_I'm ready to go_

_We could go all night_  
_Give me the green light_

_[x4]_  
_I'm ready to go right now_  
_I'm ready to go right now_

The second he parked the car I quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen and exited the car. I looked back at him and saw him staring after me with tears in his eyes too. I just gave him a blank look before walking to my locker only to be greeted by my best friend also known as my boyfriend.

"SEEEEEEEEETH!" I screamed and jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek. He chuckled at my greeting.

"Miss me?" Was he kidding? Hell yea I did!

"Hell yea! My weekend was boring as hell without you! I had to endure shopping with Marj alone in Port Angeles! Chris was supposed to come but he called and said that he was 'sick'. And the rest of the gang were with their families." I told him as I hugged him tighter so I wouldn't fall.

"Did Marj make you try on clothes again?"

"Yea. And now I have some new dresses to wear when we go out." Trust me, I love shopping as well, its just that Marjorie goes a little over board on everything. Especially when it comes to clothes.

"Her parents took away her credit card and grounded her though." I told him.

"Why?"

"She spent almost $1,000 dollars on herself and came home with about forty bags." I shuddered when I remembered how she tried making me hold her see through bags full of lingerie. I dod NOT need people to look at me and think the wrong things.

He laughed again "Finally! No more crazy shopping and her snobbiness!"

"Hey!" I hit his arm "Be nice! She's still my bestfriend!"

He faked a hurt face "I though I was your bestfriend!"

"Nope. Your my love, boyfriend, and bestfriend all in one." I smied at him.

He put me down and pulled me by the waist. "I love you"

"I love you too." Right after I said those three words he kissed me and put all the love he could into the kiss.

I pulled away "We are still on school grounds, Seth. We don't need to get in trouble for PDA."

He chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

_*ring*_

The bell rang which told us its time to get to class.

I jumped onto his back "To first period my trusty steed!

He laughed but did what I asked. We entered our class and sat in our seats.

Our first class was History with Mr. Daniels. He was a pretty cool teacher. He was just so boring! I sat across the room from Seth and I can see him perfectly. Our seats were alligned in rows of two. In the middle of the clasroom were two rows connects so each pairing was of two people. On the right of the class room, whre I sit, the rows are the same but our side is slightly diagonal. The left side was the same, and me and Seth sit right across from eachother.

During Mr. Daniels boring lecture, I noticed Seth staring at me. I looked at him in confusion until he mouthed the word 'hi'.

I rolled my eyes at his dorkiness

'Hi' I mouthed back

'I'm bored' He said

'Same here.'

Just as he was about to reply back, the bell rang.

Everybody left the class and went to their other classes.

Second period was okay. We were going over new equations and such. A lot of people were having trouble but I was fine. I already understood this stuff and it was actually pretty easy to me.

Lunch came by fast enough. I went to my locker and started to put my books away, that was until someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" Seth said in a weird deep voice.

"Let me guess... Bradly?" Seth laughed sarcastically

" Oh haha. He wishes he were me." I laughed at his hate for Bradly. Bradly Coya is the senior head quarterback. And since i'm on the dance crew, i'm not that invisible. He is always constantly hitting on me and asking me out. Each time I answer 'no' and remind him that i'm dating Seth.

"Aw don't be mad babe. You know I only have eyes for you." I pouted. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry. I promise to never joke like that again." I said and put on my puppy dog eyes.

He tried to keep his mad face on but failed. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay I forgive you, but you have to prove to me that your sorry."

"mhhm. Okay, does this show you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I leaned back away from him and put our foreheads together.

"I don't think thats enough." He smirked and tried leaning in for another kiss.

I stepped away and grabbed his hand. "I'll show you later." He pouted

"Oh come on you big baby. Lets go get our lunch before they run out of all the good food."

"Fine." He huffed but followed.

I told him one of my many cheesy jokes that caused him to start laughing hysterically and me slapping his arm for being too loud. That then led to him giving me another piggy back ride as he slams the cafateria doors open. Everybody stared at us as we laughed and walked to our table.

"Hey guys" Daniel greeted

"what up love birds" I rolled my eyes at Christian's greeting.

"Hey Seth! Whats up My Home Skillet Biscuit!" Tina said in her failed attempt to sound ghetto.

"Hey guys!" Seth said

"Whats up ya'll?" I said jerking my chin to Marj

They all laughed when Marjorie groaned and said "I hate my life."

"Well thats not very positive..." I mumbled

Chris decided to tell me what was up "Marj decided it would be fun to go to a club with some people from Forks High." I nodded for him to continue.

"So she got drunk and started to dance. But what she didn't expect was for her parents to be there. So they basically saw her, came up to her and demanded to know why she was at a club."

Marj groaned again

Chris continued "So her answer to their question was barfing on them infront of everybody then knocking out in the bathroom when she was getting cleaned up. So now she is grounded for life and cannot do ANYTHING without her parents permission."

I prosessed everything I had just heard before laughing so hard I fell off of my seat, Seth also. Soon our whole table was laughing while Marjorie just glared at us "Shutup! Its not funny!"

That just made us laugh harder. The whole school was looking at us, including My brother and his friends. Some thought we were crazy, while others were curious as to why we are laughing, and others look plain annoyed by our laughter.

I cooled down my laughter and got back into my seat. "Okay i'm good now"

"Mhhm. So anyways Sethery, what are you planning to do for you and my bestfriend's six month anniversary?" Tina waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Christina Anne! That is definitely innapropriate to the topic. I am only fifteen!"

"Okay okay! I surrender!" She said putting her hands up as if I were a cop. Then she looked at something behind us

"Tina, you okay?"

She looked back at me "Look behind you. The Hall Monitors on steroids are staring at us, or more like you."

I turned back to find that she was right. All of them were staring at us with curiousity while Paul looked sad. I smiled sadly at him and waved a little. He waved back the same way.

I sighed and turned back to our group. "Maybe you should talk to him. You both look pretty bummed out." Said Daniel

"I've tried before but its like he just blocks me out. Its as if I don't even exist to him anymore. So if he wants to talk, i'll be waiting. But i'm not going to waste my time by trying to talk to somebody who doesn't even acknowledge my presence, let alone his own _sisters_ presence."

"Deep"

I laughed bitterly "He didn't even remember that my birthday was last week. Thats why I was already at the beach at 10 A.M. when you guys called me up and told me to get ready."

"WHAT! He didn't remember!" The now standing Marjorie screeched "I'll kill that bastard! He can't just be an ass to his family and forget one of the most important days of his little sisters life!"

"Marj! Its fine, really! I'm fine. Theres no need to make matters worse and cause a bigger scene than we already are!" I said in a low voice. The whole cafateria was looking at us again. We all leaned in closer and continued our conversation.

"Rose! You can't just let him get away with all of this! For Christ's sake he's an complete ass! Look!" She pointed at his table "He's even staring at you as if you did something to make him sad! I mean like seriously WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT!" She screamed at his table.

I giggled at my over protective friends and looked at Paul's table again. But Paul wasn't their anymore. Only his friends were there but Paul was gone. Seth rubbed circles on my hand while I groaned and slammed my head on the table repeatedly, well that was until Seth made me stop by poking my side, causing me to fidget. So I poked him back, making him fidget. The rest of our lunch went with us joking around and me and Seth having a poke war.

Today in science we are getting our partners for our big project.  
_Please be Seth. Please be Seth. Please be Seth._

"Marjorie Bloom and Christian Rolla"

"Yess!" was heard by Chris and Marj followed by what sounded like a high-five.

"Daniel Andrews and Christina Tolino"

Both shouted a loud "BOO-YEA!" and high-fived also.

I chuckled at my friends.

"Rosalinda Lahote and Seth Clearwater"

"YAY!" I screamed and went to join Seth and our friends on the 'partnered' side of the room. My lovely boyfriend gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead when our teacher wasn't looking.

"Before you all leave, please be aware that your project will be 30 percent of your grade for the semester. It shall be due in four weeks from today." Just as she finished the bell rang alarming everyone school was over.

"Isn't this awesome! We all got partnered up with eachother!" Said Marj

"Hahaha I know right! what a coinsidence!" Tina Exclaimed

I grabbed Seth's hand and waved to the guys "Bye ya'll! We gotta go!"

The girls gave me a knowing look but waved goodbye nevertheless.

"My place or yours?" I spoke

"Mine. Leah's sleeping at her friend's house, Dad's going to a council thing then hunting with Chief Swan and mom's working tonight till midnight. So we got the whole house to ourselves for a couple of hours." He smiled sexily at me and winked. I blushed and looked away from his gaze. He's just so damn HOT!

We arrived to the Clearwater household in a matter of minutes. Seth unlocked the door and screamed

"Anybody home?" He got no reply.

I grabbed his hand and led him to his room. We put our stuff down and sat down comfortably on his bed watching tv. I cuddled up to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Seth?" He looked down

"Yes Love?" I looked into his eyes and saw the love he has for me.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything" Awww he's so sweet!

"Promise me that you'll never leave me like Paul did. Promise that you will never join his group and break my heart. Please?" I looked down hiding my tears from him. I'm just scared to lose another person that I care for.

He tipped my chin up with his hand and kissed me. This kiss held love, passion, and adoration. He pulled back and looked into my dark brown eyes with his beautiful dark hypnotizing green eyes.

"I promise that I will never leave you and join his group. I promise that I will never break your heart. And I promise that my heart will forever belong to you."

I couldn't respond to that because of my sobs, so I just kissed him. I kissed him with all of the love I have for him. With all of my adoration and compassion for him. Goddess I LOVE THIS MAN!

"I love you Seth Daniel Clearwater" I looked into his eyes and whispered

"And I love you forever and always Rosalinda May Lahote."

**What did you think? REVIEW! ;DDD**

**1-2=Small chapter**

**3-4=Medium chapter**

**5-over= Super long chapter w/ more P.O.V.'s**


	2. Glee Marathon

**Seth P.O.V.**

"SETH! Get up and get ready for school!"

Ugh. Why does she have to wake up so early? Its only 6:00 A.M!

"Seth get up now so you can look good for Rosie!" Now that woke me up.

"I'm up! Thanks Lee-Lee!" I hear her laugh.

"No problem little bro! I wanna make sure your good enough to be with my little Rosie!" Now its my turn to laugh. Rose is the only girl that she said she will ever approve 'worthy enough to be with my little brother'. Whenever i'm not home and Rose is here, her and Leah always hang out and have sleep overs and stuff. I love it. The most important people in my world get along easily and love eachother.

I grabbed my clothes and hopped in the shower. I want to be fresh for my Rose! She deserves the best and I want to be able to give it to her, especially since our hormones are starting to go crazy. I mean, we are always touching eachother in way. Either we're holding hands, or my arm is around her shoulder or waist, or my favorite one which is kissing. Lately, we have gone up to the point where our shirts would come off, but nothing farther than that. I know for a fact that Rose wants to wait, and so do I. Its just hard with us both being horny teens that are madly in love.

Once I was sure I looked okay, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to be greeted with Mom's wonderful cooking. I quickly stuffed my face, kissed Mom's cheek, pat Dad on the back, and ran out the door.

My walk to scool only takes me about five minutes.

I scanned the area for Rose but she wasn't here yet. A frown instantly masked my face.

"Aw baby why are you frowning? You miss me already?" I turned around to face the school slut Tanya Anderson. She is a Junior and has been trying to break me and Rose up ever since I rejected her last year when Me and Rose were Freshmens.

I scoffed in disgust and backed away from her hand that was on my arm.

"What do you want Tanya?" I said annoyed

"Why I want you of course" She approached me again and tightened her new grip onto my arm. "And I know you want me." She whispered in a, what I think, was supposed to be seductive tone.

I pulled out of her grasp and glared. "Why would I want you when I have the best girlfriend in the world? Seriously Tanya. Leave. Me. Alone." I said the last words slowly as if I were tallking to a 3 year old. Too bad she still didn't get the message.

She pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts making her cleavage show even more than they already are. It didn't look hot or sexy at all. It just made her look desperate. Only Rose looks sexy in my eyes. Rose would especially look hotter than Tanya.

"Stop playing hard to get" She whined "I could give you all the hot sex you want and everything!"

I wrinkled my face in even more disgust "I'm not playing 'hard to get' I'm just being honest. And I honestly do _not _want you and I am _not _attracted to you! So please just leave me alone." Gosh this girl is clueless!

She just smiled at me again like I hadn't said a word "One way or another, you will be mine. I know you want me and I obviously want you so, just keep all that in mind. Everybody wants me, and so do you." Is she nuts?

She walked away making sure to sway her but in my groin when she turned around, causing me to back away for the third time. _What the heck just happened?_

After about five minutes of waiting at Rose's locker someone jumped on my back screaming my name. Of course I knew it was Rose.

"Miss me?" She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Hell yea! My weekend was boring as hell without you! I had to endure shopping with Marj alone in Port Angeles! Chris was supposed to come but he called and said that he was 'sick'. And the rest of the gang were with their families." She spoke happily while gripping onto my back toghter so she wouldn't fall.

"Did Marj make you try on clothes again?"

"Yea. And now I have some new dresses to wear when we go out." Knowing Marj, she probably bought my Rose something sexy.

"Her parents took away her credit card and grounded her though." She broke my thought of her wearing very tight dresses.

"Why?"

"She spent almost $1,000 dollars on herself and came home with about forty bags." Rose shuddered.

I just laughed and screamed "Finally! No more crazy shopping and her snobbiness!"

"Hey!" She hit my arm "Be nice! She's still my bestfriend!"

That honestly kinda hurt me "I thought I was your bestfriend!"

"Nope. Your my love, boyfriend, and bestfriend all in one."

I put her down and put my hands on her waist holding her close. "I love you"

"I love you too." Right after she said it back, I kissed her passionately.

She was the first to pull away while chuckling "We are still on school grounds, Seth. We don't need to get in trouble for PDA."

I just laughed with her and pecked her once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to after the promise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(When they start kissing)

I kissed her with all the love I have for her. She kissed me back with just as much passion while leaning back until she was fully laying down with me on top of her. I broke the kiss and trailed light butterfly kissed down her collarbone until I found the spot that always makes her moan. I sucked and nipped at her sensitive spot causing her to moan and rake her nails down my back.

I fiercely kissed her lips again making us both breathless.

She pushed on my chest

"Seth" She panted. I immediately got the message and got off her.

"I love you Rose. Never EVER forget that." I said as I stared into her perfect milk chocolate brown eyes.

**Rose P.O.V.**

"I love you too Seth. Forever and always." We kissed once more then went dowstairs. Seth made some popcorn and put on some movies then brought some blankets out. So the rest of the night went by until my eyes started to fall.

"Go to sleep Babe." He kissed my forehead and brought me onto his lap so my head was on his chest.

I just snuggled into him and murmured "I love you Seth."

The last thing I heard was him saying "I love you too Rose. Forever and always."

I woke up to a bright flash followed by an 'Aaaaaawww'.

"Huh?" I sat up lazily and rubbed my sore eyes

"Hey Rosie. How'd you sleep?" Came Leah's teasing voice

I just grumbled back a 'shut up Leah' and buried my face in Seth's chest. Seth's chest vibrated with his chuckles, telling me he's awake. "Are you comfortable Babe?"

I nodded then jumped up from the couch "Oh my Goddess! What time is it!"

Sue came out of the kitchen interrupting my freak out moment "Calm down sweety. Its 8 o'clock in the morning and school was canceled today because of the storm.

"Oh, okay. So does that mean that I get to spend the day here with you guys?"

"Yup" Leah said popping the 'p' and plopping down on the couch next to me.

"So what do you want to do?" Lee asked. We stared at eachother for about 30 seconds then we both jumped up and screamed

"GLEE MARATHON!" Causing Seth to groan

"Not another Glee marathon!" I smiled innocently and bashed my eyelashes at him.

"If you love me you'll let me and Lee-Lee watch a whole Glee marathon without whining like a baby." I pouted and crossed my arms looking at him like I was about to cry.

"No" he tried to not give in.

I gave him my puppy dog face look and I knew I had won.

"Fine. You know I can't say no to your puppy dog face." I squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks Babe!" Just then laughter came from behind us.

"Hi Dad!" I greeted and hugged. Harry Clearwater has always treated me as one of his own kids since I was a baby. He knew I didn't have a father to look up to, so he always took it upon himself to fill that role. He has told me that I his daughter and that if I ever needed anybody, he was here for me. I love him as if we were related by blood.

"I see you still can't say no to the Ladies, son?"

"How can I say no to Rose when she's so dang beautiful?" Seth said as he pulled me to him. Sue 'Aaaawwed' again as I blushed at his compliment and kissed his cheek.

"Clearwaters always get the ladies from our charm and kindness. How do you think I got so lucky with your mom?" We all laughed as Momma smacked his arm but kissed his cheek nontheless.

Leah decided to pop into our conversation now "So, Glee marathon anybody?" Making Seth groan.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I sprinted out of the cafateria. I can't believe I forgot her birthday! _What the hell is wrong with you you idiot!_ I phased once I hit the forest.

_Whats wrong with you Paul? _ Oh great Sam's on patrol.

_Goodbye peace and quiet_ I thought sarcastically.

I showed him what happened this morning and in the cafateia. I didn't bother listening to his adviceso I ignored him and just listened to my own thoughts.  
Rose has always been there for me and we have always been close. But ever since I phased, things went down hill in our relationship. I started staying out later than usual because of patrols and when I do have time to talk to her I end up sleeping or can't control my damn temper!

Marjorie was right, I am an ass. My sister is breaking slowly because of my absence and now she's scared of losing people she gets close to. I lashed out my anger on another tree making claw marks scrape downn the bark.

_She probably hates me! Ugh screw my life, I just want to make everything up to her._

_Sorry Paul, I can't risk you hurting her or telling her the tribe secret. So, Paul from here on out you are not allowed to confront Rose unless she is to make the first move._

_Fuck you Sam! You know this is complete bullshit! _I began torturing another tree and gave a satisfied growl when it fell to the the leaf covered floor.

**You guys like it? Review!**

**1-2=Small chapter**

**3-4=Medium chapter**

**5-over= Super long chapter w/ more P.O.V.'s**


	3. I Hate You

**Rose P.O.V. **

I woke up feeling happy. Today was me and Seth's six month anniversary. I still can't believe that a god like Seth loves a person like me. I mean, Seth is handsome, polite, kind, and a total sweetheart who can be over protective. He's just so perfect and i'm plain old me. I'm stubborn, average in looks, and just not that great, of course he always disagrees with me about myself. Oh well.

I got out of bed and saw that it is 4:00 in the morning. Today I am planning on surprising Seth at his house with home made breakfast consisting of his favorite foods including chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon, bacon, cheesy omelettes, cinnamon toast, french toast, and hash browns. Mama Sue said that I should be there by 5 o'clock to make sure everything is ready by the time he wakes up.

So I hopped in the shower for a good 45 min. I used my kiwi cucumber shampoo and conditioner, which was Seth's favorite, and my strawberry body wash. When I was done, I dried myself off and wrapped one towel around my body under my arms and one towel around my hair.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, making sure I look squeaky clean. Then I gathered all my hair tools out. I added my straightening serum to my hair (It helps keep my hair un-frizzy from the damp weather in La Push) then proceded to blow dry my hair. When my hair was completely dry I brushed it and made sure it was split in the right spot. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 4:55. I quickly made sure I had everything I needed and left home, leaving a note for Mom reminding her where I was.

The walk to the Clearwater's house usually takes me 3 minutes but I was carrying all the ingrediants in about three bags so it took 5 minutes.

I opened the door with my own house-key, that Dad had given me on my eight birthday, and closed the door quietly.

I got right to work and made enough food to feed an army. I made sure there was enough food of each type for Leah, Dad, and Mama and put theirs aside.

I put Seth's on the table and set his place matt and everything. On top of his plate was his present and a hand written letter from me. _I hope he likes all of this._

It is now 7:00 and I heard footsteps. Mama, Dad, and Leah came downstairs. Daddy and Mama were dressed and ready for the day while Leah was in a pair of blue pajama short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Isn't she cold? I'm still cold and i'm wearing a sweater, blue jeans, and my Ugg boots.

"Hey Ya'll! Good morning. I made you guys some breakfast too." I gave them each one plate that had one of each food.

"Morning Babygirl" Dad came and gave me a hug "Your cooking smells devine. I bet you could almost outcook Mama dearest over there." He joked

Mama Sue hit his arm jokingly then hugged me. "Good morning sweety. Your Daddy might be right though because it smells like a piece of heaven right now." I blushed and thanked her.

"Sup Little Sis. You make me some extras of the cinnamon toast?" Of course she would ask that.

"Haha of course I did Lee! I made you like two plates full of them." She squealed and hugged me while jumping up and down.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou THANKYOU!" I would have laughed at her behavior if she had't felt like she was burning up. I pulled away from her and checked her forehead, she was burning hot! I mean she felt like she just ran a marathon in the Sahara Desert.

"Oh my gosh! Lee your burning up! Do you feel okay? Are you sick? Please don't tell me your dying!" I rambled on.

She just laughed "I'll be fine Rosie. I just have a slight headache and I feel a little hot, but its nothing we can't fix." I stared at her warily before agreeing and let her be. But I couldn't help but notice the worried stares of Daddy and Mama.

"Okay well you guys eat up now." Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Seth came down only wearing his boxers and a white tank top with his hair sticking out in all directions.

I giggled because he looked so cute and innocent.

"Whats with all the noise?" Then he spotted me and smiled. He picked me up and twirled me around saying "Happy six months Babe!"

"Happy" Kiss "Six" kiss "Month" kiss "An" kiss "Ni kiss "Ver" kiss "Sa" kiss "Ry!" looooong kiss.

Everyone except Dad 'awwwed' at us while Dad just smiled. I was laughing until I felt Seth's arm. It was hotter than Leah's!

"Oh my goddess! Seth your burning up too! Baby are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Sweet I just have a little headache and maybe a fever but thats all." He tipped my chin up and made me look at him "I'm fine. No need to worry too much about it." For the second time this morning I nodded my head warily. And again I saw my parents giving eachother worried glances.

"Well close your eyes Baby because I have a surprise for you." He did as I said as I lead him to the kitchen.

"I cuncovered his eyes "Ta-Da! Happy six months Sethy!" He just gawked at the food then ran at me and gave me the most passionate and best kiss ever. I chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." I went up and got him his plate of pancakes first.

"Open the present first." He eagerly opened the rectangular shaped gift and screamed when he saw what it was.

"No way! You got me the newest Madden game!" Yup he loved it. He picked me up again and kissed me hard.

"Okay okay eat now! I don't want you to eat cold food." Suddenly he started shaking a little.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said through clenched teeth. His voice was angry and demanding. I took a step away from him

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't want you to eat something cold and gross." I slammed the plate onto the table "Eat up."

I admit I was kind of rude, but heck! I'm not a damn maid who listens to his every will!  
He started to shake even more and it kind of freaked me out. He smacked the plate away and it almost hit me.

"What the hell Seth! Don't treat Rose like that!" Then she started to shake.

Momma and Dad tried calming them down but it didn't work. I heard Dad call Sam Uley on the phone and my guess would be that he's coming. Seth was still furiously yelling at me while Lee-Lee screamed back at him to leave me alone. Both were shaking uncontrollably.

"God damnit! How did I ever fall in love with a person like you? Your just an unwanted person who nobody wants to keep around, No wonder your Dad left AND Paul! I don't even want you right now. WE. ARE. OVER." Thats when the tears started.

"Fuck you Seth Clearwater! FUCK YOU! How could you act like this to me? What have I ever done wrong? I never want to see your face again! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" With that said I ran out of the house with Momma, Dad, and Lee calling for me to come back. I ran all the way home, ignoring the sound of booming thunder. I ran inside and ddn't even bother to control my sobbing.

"Rose, is tha-" She stopped when she saw my tear-stained face and puffy eyes.

"Oh my lord! Whats wrong sweetheart? What happened?" I just shook my head and ran to my room, locking my door and slamming it closed.

It was only 8:30 A.M When I cried my self to sleep.

**Tell me what you think! Review!**

**1-2=Small chapter**

**3-4=Medium chapter**

**5-over= Super long chapter w/ more P.O.V.'s**


End file.
